Hazelsong
FSH's very first OC. Don't judge how sucky this will be. //sighs// Please don't edit unless you're adding categories or you're fixing my horrible grammar. Appearance Hazelsong's long, fluffy fur is a soft shade of brown. Tufts of fur stick up along her spine and at the top of her head, as she often forgets to groom herself. Her tail is long and bushy and tipped with white fur. Her eyes are a pale, lime green. Striking, and either with a spark of amusement or a hint of disdain. Her eyes are slightly bigger than the average cat's. She has short legs, usually standing an inch or two shorter than the average Clan cat. When it's humid outside, her fur puffs out even more, and sometimes it will look like she does not have legs. Personality Hazelsong is feisty and always seems to act like she's looking for a fight. Especially if someone teases her about her height, she will snap and growl at them. If you've ever had to hold someone back because they're about to leap on and tackle someone else, you can get the gist of this part of Hazelsong's personality. She is smart, even if sometimes it doesn't seem like it, because occasionally immaturity gets in the way. She loves learning things, which excited her mentor when she was an apprentice (even if Sharpthicket didn't show it). Hazelsong is bluntly honest. She might state things you didn't want her to notice. She's not being patronizing about it, she's just stating something she observed. Sometimes though, this is helpful. Have you ever had something on your face, and no one pointed it out so you just walked around with it on your face all day? Hazelsong would never let that happen, she'd point it out immediately. History Hazelkit was born in the new SkyClan territory, beside the other Clans, never knowing the gorge. She, and her littermate, Windkit, were born to a queen named Silentspirit, and a tom named Oliveclaw. When she was a kit she would often make strange sculptures out of sticks, leaves, and dirt, and listen to the Elders' stories rather than play with her sister and the other kits, much to her mother's dismay. Hazelkit became Hazelpaw, and her sister became Windpaw. Hazelpaw was apprenticed Sharprthicket, a sharp-tongued she-cat with a broad, flat gray face. Sharpthicket always seemed disappointed with her apprentice, though this didn't seem to bother Hazelpaw. Hazelpaw was not a good fighter, often tripping over her own paws, or literally nothing when she was attempting to perform a battle move. Being smaller than most, her opponents could often bowl her over, leaving her on her back, her short legs waving in the air. The only thing Hazelpaw was really good at was hunting, which was why she was sent on almost every hunting patrol with Sharpthicket. She could tread very carefully, all that fluff disguising her pawsteps. And she loved ''hunting. She would ask her mentor permission, then would go out into the forest and would hunt from sunhigh to sundown, almost always returning with more prey than she could carry. There was this one apprentice who had a crush on her, Duskpaw was his name. Hazelpaw was incredibly oblivious and never noticed this, however. Hazelpaw and her sister passed their warriors assessments', and went on to receive the warriors' names Hazesong and Windfall. Hazelsong is still a great hunter, often sent on many hunting patrols. She still has no mate, and never plans on getting one or having kits. Relationships ''Only sonas or characters she roleplayed with allowed. Littlerain Trivia * My sona * M first OC on this wiki * Her history is obviously not like mine, but her personality is an attempt at mine Gallery Feel free to draw her. Category:Characters Category:RiverClan Cats Category:She-Cats Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Warriors Category:Catsonas Category:Role Play Characters